


Two Ghosts

by KendricksDanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cuddle, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Kara Danvers - Freeform, Kisses, Lena Luthor - Freeform, One Shot, SuperCorp, Supercorp endgame, THEYRE SO CUTE, Two Ghosts, harry styles song, no smut sorry, slow dance, soft, supergirl - Freeform, this idea popped into my head at 4am, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendricksDanvers/pseuds/KendricksDanvers
Summary: Lena is working late. Kara notices and makes Lena dance to Harry Styles with her to relax.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Two Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I literally haven't written for months so sorry if this is shit.
> 
> Feel free to drop some constructive criticism in the comments, and also point out any errors I made cause I wrote this from 4:30am through to 6:30am and I haven't done a proof read lol.

_"Trying to remember how it feels to have a heartbeat..."_

\- Harry Styles <3

* * *

**[National City, 11:28pm]**

It's nearly the middle of the night and Kara is just below the clouds, scanning the city for any late night criminals or Fort Rozz escapees she might need to deal with. 

She is close enough to the city to have a good view of everything that's going on, and yet high up enough to be gliding through the air in almost complete perfect silence, the noise of the city is unable to reach her and the only noise she hears is coming from the air rushing past her ears, and her thick red cape flapping behind her. The majority of the city's lights are off, or are flicking off one by one, but something bright grabs her attention out of the corner of her eye. When she realises the bright shine is coming from the L Corp Tower, Kara flies closer and notices that the light is still on in Lena Luthor's office.

Sighing softly to herself, she lands on the balcony coming off from Lena's office, and gently pushes the glass door open.

Lena has her elbows resting on the desk and her fingers pressing into her temples as she mutters to herself under her breath. She must be completely immersed in her work as she didn't notice Kara landing on her balcony, or entering her office. In fact, she didn't notice the blonde woman's presence until Kara cleared her throat and crossed her arms over her chest. The sound of someone behind her caused Lena's head to whip round in panic, mentally preparing herself to face whoever had managed to climb up the side of her building and break into her office, but the second she saw who it was her expression instantly softened and she breathed a sigh of relief as the wave of alarm washed away.

"What are you doing here?" Lena said with a smile.

But Kara just looked worried, "I could ask you the same question!" Lena softly rolled her eyes as Kara's adorable eyebrow crinkle appeared.

"I'm just trying to work out the finishing touches for the new genetic testing that L Corp is developing, no need to worry." Lena knew it wouldn't stop her girlfriend from worrying, but she really needn't worry about Lena so much, she can handle herself.

"But love, its almost the middle of the night," Kara says, coming up behind Lena and bending forward slightly to wrap her arms around Lena's shoulders. "You're going to overwork yourself." Her tone was slightly sad and she rested her chin on Lena's shoulder but Lena did her best to ignore it the tone of her voice.

"Honestly darling I'm fine, I stay late at L Corp all the time." She's not wrong, Lena can't remember the last time she went home before 10pm. Kara always complains that its bad for her health and that she needs to take regular breaks, however Lena swears that she wouldn't be half as successful if she hadn't put in the amount of hard work and hours as she has, and the success of her company is something she prides herself on, so what's a little extra hard work in the grand scheme of things, right?

"No, you see, this is exactly why I'm worried! you spend so much of your time up here, you hardly get to relax... or see me!" Kara pouts a little and then presses a kiss into the top of Lena's hair, "I don't want you to get sick Lena." This time her tone is sadder, and it pulls on Lena's heart so much that she takes hold of Kara's hands and pulls her round so that she is sitting on Lena's lap and they're facing each other.

She cups her hands around Kara's face and takes a few seconds to admire her, "I'm fine. I promise." She smiles and stares into Kara's eyes, which is when she notices that they're not quite as bright as they usually are.

She frowns.

"You look tired, is everything okay?" Lena asks, concerned.

As if on cue, a large yawn takes over Kara before she can answer the question. When Lena cocks a brow in response, struggling to hide her smirk, Kara just giggles.

"Yeah, just a long day of drills and training at the DEO."

Lena presses her forehead against Kara's and smiles, "Maybe we're both tired and overworked at the moment, huh?" she says, before gently kissing Kara.

"hmmm maybe." Kara responds, as Lena wraps her arms around her and pulls her in to cuddle.

They stay melted together for only a few short moments before Kara is already pulling away, looking almost as confused as Lena, who is wondering why their hug was just cut short. 

Kara gives her a strange look and says, "Is that the radio? You're listening to the radio? But you never listen to the radio!"

Lena felt a warm flush spread over her cheeks. She didn't want to tell Kara that the only reason she has the radio on is because when she is stressed or overwhelmed, listening to the radio reminds her of Kara, dancing in the kitchen and preparing breakfast for Lena, or attempting sloppy pirouettes round the loft in nothing more than one of Lena's t-shirts and a pair of her own underwear. Thinking of Kara when she's happy and carefree like that helps to calm Lena's mind.

"You're right, could you turn it off plea-" She doesn't manage to finish the request because Kara is shoving a finger against her lips and loudly shushing her.

Kara then grins like a child on Christmas.

"It's Harry Styles! Dance with me!" She grabs Lena's hands and starts pulling her out of her chair, as the opening bars to _Two Ghosts_ by Harry Styles starts playing over the radio.

"Kara. I have to finish this work." Lena protests, refusing to budge. Kara frowns.

"It's only three minutes and forty-nine seconds, pleaaaase Lena! Take a little break - Don't make me use my super strength." She added the last part with a grin and a wink and therefore Lena caved and got to her feet, she could never resist the pretty face of Kara Danvers for anything over a minute.

"You are such a dork for knowing the exact length of the song by the way." Lena quipped, rolling her eyes, but Kara's smile only grew even wider and she pulled Lena to a larger floor space and wrapped her arms around her neck while Lena's arms settled around Kara's waist.

While they're dancing Kara leans in to give Lena a kiss and then smiles at her, "See! Aren't you glad you stopped working for a few minutes?" Lena doesn't respond straight away, and Kara rests her head on Lena's shoulder.

Lena sighs softly, then presses a kiss into the top of Kara's head as they continue to sway together.

"Thank you." she whispers into Kara's thick blonde hair.

"Love you Lena."

"Love you too." She closes her eyes and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twitter :) @hskendricklwt


End file.
